


Unsheathed blades

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Series: Swordplay [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: A follow up to swordplay now solely focused on the sweetheart Eskel, Brief discussion of past torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Polyamory, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Should be fine as a standalone but your missing some cute Shy Eskel if you do, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), but also very sweet Eskel, cause it's Jaskier, possessive Eskel, witcher sexual Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Eskel and Jaskier stumbled across each other on the path. Eskel Kills some ghouls, Jaskier almost stabs him with his sword, and they talk about their feelings in each others arms. Featuring a gratuitous amount of purring.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Swordplay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748047
Comments: 52
Kudos: 590





	Unsheathed blades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



“Is that Scorpion? Eskel? Is that you?” A voice crossed the clearing he’d settled in to oil his blade. He looked over.

There were five men on the path. Four of them wore the heavy garb of knights or mercenaries. He wasn’t sure which. They boxed in the fifth.  
Jaskier. In bright silken blue carrying his lute. 

He called out a greeting and began walking over with his blade still drawn. If he put it away his scabbard would fill with necrophage oil and putting it down in a grassy field would force him to restart.

Jaskier’s escort shifted nervously as he approached. Fearful. That was normal. Especially as it began to dawn on them what he was.

Jaskier bounded over to him and threw himself into his arms.

He caught him with one arm around his upper thighs holding the blade behind his back so he wouldn’t impale him accidentally. Jaskier wrapped his arms around his neck and let out a delighted laugh.

“Careful!” He scolded. “I have an unsheathed blade Jaskier. I know you know better.”

“I know where you can sheath your blade Eskel.” Jaskier whispered into his ear as he snuggled into the crook of his neck.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and rested his head atop Jaskier’s. 

He only smelled faintly of Geralt now, they must have separated at least a week ago. All the others from Kaer Morhen had long faded. It was mid-summer now. 

He missed it.

Jaskier smelled like a new perfume now. Faintly of the men he was walking with. They hadn’t touched him, the scent would be stronger if they had. They’d been around him maybe two days.

He smelled sweet with relief and joy. That was Jaskier for you.

He frowned. Under it was the fading scent of something unpleasant that he didn’t recognize on Jaskier.

The mercenaries shifted nervously glancing between each other.

“Thank you for escorting my friend this far gentlemen.” He called to them amicably. “These woods are dangerous and he’s rather prone to trouble. I’ll take him the rest of the way. Don’t let us hold you up.”

One of them glared at him, fists clenching at his side. Their leader then. The others gathered behind him whispering amongst themselves.

“It’s not worth it.”

“He’s got two swords. It’s one of those Witchers.”

“Bard said they could take down armies of men. We should just go.”

“Not worth dying over this.” He nudged the leader who’d remained silent. “Please Mike.”

Mike grimaced like he’d swallowed something foul. “Fine. Safe travels Witcher. Bard.”

Jaskier twisted his neck as far as he could and wished them all the best, calling each of them by name as they walked away. Two of them even turned and waved back at him.

He held Jaskier as they disappeared into the trees. Sweat ran down his back.

He carried him into the shade of a tree and leaned against it.

“So what’s the hunt today Eskel?” He asked, face still buried in his neck. His hair tickled his cheek. 

It was a shame his other hand was occupied. He wanted to pet it. He settled for burying his nose deeper into his locks.

“Eskel?” Jaskier mumbled into his neck.

Eskel. He loved how Jaskier said his name. Eskel.

His chest started rumbling.

Jaskier started kissing his neck. “You’re purring,” he sang. “You missed me.”

“Of course I did Jaskier.” He pulled back slightly so he could pepper kisses into his hairline. “Who else would tell me where to sheath my blade?”

Jaskier giggled. Melitele he smelled like sunshine. Like cold fresh water.

Like joy. Pure unadulterated joy.

“I love you.” Jaskier lifted his head from his shoulder and drew him into a deep kiss.

Jaskier drew back for a breath. Blue eyes fluttering open. “I love you too Eskel.”

“But unless you’re planning on putting your silver sword away and pulling out your other sword,” He wiggled his eyebrows, “You should probably put me down.”

He pressed their foreheads together for a few moments longer before lowering him to the ground.

Jaskier clicked his tongue, disappointed. “Well, I hope it’s a fun monster at least if you’re choosing it over me.”

“A few ghouls took over a noble family’s crypt a while ago. Found out when they went to access it again so they’re paying me to clear it out.”

“Oh.” Jaskier considered this, hands still wrapped around his neck. “Was it Count Ethord? He must be getting pretty old.”

“His wife.”

“Ooh. That’s a shame. Merina seemed like a lovely lady.”

“You knew them?”

“Not particularly. We’ve met once or twice I think.”

“And you remembered their names?”

Jaskier gave him a sly smile and let go heading towards the stump Eskel had been sitting on earlier. He followed.

“I know all the names of the noble families Eskel. Although I might be somewhat out of date on the children.”

“Why?”

“It’s a useful skill for court.”

He supposed that was true. Sounded like a pain though. The clipped answer suggested there was more to the story. But that Jaskier didn’t want to tell it.

So he didn’t ask.

“Where are you headed then?”

Jaskier flopped into the grass next to the stump. “Bardic competition in the next town to the east.”

“And Geralt?” He sat back down to finish oiling the blade.

“Had a very lucrative contract to the south so we parted ways.”

“He just didn’t want to go to a bardic competition didn’t he?”

“Oh he absolutely did not. Swore them off after the last one, which was rude given the number of orgies he got invited to. But apparently the sheer amount of drama and fighting was too much for him.”

“Are those innuendos?”

“I mean yes but also there were several fights that he did have to break up. And a great deal of drama. It was a bardic competition Eskel.”

“Right.”

“I’m sure I could have convinced him to come along.” He licked his lips and smiled darkly. “But he did actually have a contract. So I didn’t press the matter.” 

“I’m sure.” 

Jaskier’s eyes narrowed. “About which part?”

A fresh bead of sweat ran down his back. “That Geralt had a contract.”

“You always were the smart one Eskel.” He let out a relieved sigh. “If he hadn’t had a contract he would have come though.”

“Yes he would have.” He reassured. Geralt would have. If only to make sure Jaskier survived the event.

But a contract meant people were dying. That had to come first.

He finished his blade and stood up to pull out his potions.

Jaskier made a disappointed noise. “Black blood?”

“It’s necrophages. Better safe than dead.”

“Yes, yes I agree. Full hearted support. Please come back in one uninjured piece having rendered that potion completely useless.”

“I’ll do my best. Wait here.” He knelt down and pressed a quick kiss into his hair.

“Do you think that phrase has ever worked on me?” Jaskier asked without moving from the grass.

“Worked plenty of times back at Kaer Morhen.”

“Wait for me to grab the oil is not the same as wait for me to come back from a potentially deadly fight with corpse eaters Eskel.” His voice had started light hearted but by the end he seemed genuinely concerned. His eyes wide and pleading up at him.

“I can handle a few ghouls Jaskier.”

“I know that!” He flipped onto his stomach and knelt. “But If I’m nearby I can help in case something happens! And don’t lie to me and say we’re close because I see no fucking crypt Eskel!”

Jaskier had worked himself into a panic if the racing sound of his heart was to be believed. The faded unpleasant smell came back.

What was that?

He checked his shadow. If he didn’t want to take cat, and he didn’t, he needed to leave now.

“Jaskier I don’t know where this is coming from.” There was no way Geralt would let him that close to a battlefield. “But I need you to stay here with Scorpion. I planned on leaving him here in case one of the ghouls got past me and I’m not letting you get any closer than him.”

Jaskier held his eyes for several moments before looking away.

“It says something sad about both of our lives that I feel honored to be on the same level as a horse.”

“So you won’t follow me?” Geralt had shared many a story over the years about times Jaskier had. The abject horror at how close Jaskier had been to death had been clear in every hyper-pale tense line of his body.

They had teased Geralt then. For loving a fool with a death wish.

Now that he knew Jaskier he could understand that look perfectly. Knowing what kind of fool Jaskier was did not make him harder to love. 

It made loving him painfully easy. Made the fear of losing him petrifying.

But he had a job to do.

He sighed. “I won’t follow you. But I swear if I hear you scream-”

“I know you’ll come running. I need to go.”

Jaskier stood quickly and covered the distance between them. Wrapped him in a tight hug.

He let go and smiled brightly.

Too brightly.

“Stay safe! I’ll have a fire ready for when you get back!”

“It’ll be after dark. Don’t wait up.” He departed quickly praying to every god Jaskier would stay.

“Don’t ask for the impossible Eskel!”

Melitele’s tits he hoped he’d stay.

It wasn’t a bad hunt. The only hit they’d gotten on him had been with their claws so the black blood hadn’t been particularly helpful but the cut had pretty much stopped bleeding already. And Jaskier was waiting for him back at camp.

Not a bad hunt at all. 

The glow of the fire came into view. Jaskier was singing softly.

His eyes were probably still black. Geralt had said Jaskier never minded. 

He hoped that held as true for him as it was for Geralt. 

Jaskier’s back was towards him, facing the road. He had his lute off to one side and Eskel’s steel sword on the other. He wondered if he’d sharpened it for him. He’d done that occasionally back at the keep. Mostly so they’d finish chores sooner and could ‘test his other blade’s sharpness’. 

He really wished he hadn’t bothered with the black blood. 

A branched snapped under his foot. Deliberate. So Jaskier would hear him coming.

Approaching. Damn black blood. He wouldn’t be coming at all tonight. Damn potions. 

But Jaskier would. Multiple times if he had any say in the matter. 

In one perfectly fluid motion Jaskier unsheathed Eskel’s sword and had spun to face him. Stance defensive.

His face was hard but his scent was terrified.

Oh.

That’s what that smell was.

Fear.

“Eskel.” Jaskier’s face dropped into a crafted smile. The stance fell apart as he re-sheathed the blade. “You startled me.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled as he tried to put together what had happened.

Jaskier knew how to use a sword. A fact he’d witnessed and experienced firsthand many times last winter. That hadn’t surprised him.

But Geralt hadn’t known Jaskier could use one until then. So he never seen that particular startle response. Or maybe he’d seen it but just never with a blade. Given how concerned Geralt had been when Vesemir approved Jaskier for sword work he doubted Geralt ever let Jaskier anywhere near one. But if he was normally this jumpy Geralt would have mentioned it.

And the fear hadn’t come from his upsetting appearance. Jaskier was already running his thumbs gently over the blackened veins on his face, cooing his concern. The smell was gone. Its traces fading like a dream in the morning light.

“Eskel I asked if you were hurt? Are you hurt? I know the potions can be a lot. I have earplugs and I can put the fire out if that would help. Dearest I need some kind of response. Okay. You too overwhelmed. I’ll go get the earplugs and we can go from there okay?”

Jaskier’s hands pulled away and he grabbed his wrists lightly so he couldn’t leave.

Jaskier made a small understanding noise. His calloused fingers returned to tracing the lines of his face.

He’d bandaged that wrist once after Jaskier had sparred Geralt. Jaskier had pulled a muscle from the force of Geralt’s blows. Hidden the injury so Geralt wouldn’t know what he’d done.

“Where were those men taking you Jaskier?”

Something closed off. 

“They were escorting me to town Eskel. Like you said.” 

Blue eyes left his face to scan his frame. “If you are trying to distract me to hide an injury I will be most cross. That shit doesn’t fly with Geralt and it won’t fly with you either. Even if there is nothing I can do except be aware of it that’s better than finding out later someone I love was suffering in silence because they didn’t want to scare me or hurt me or whatever other self-sacrificing bullshit you all believe.”

“Left side. Just under the ribs. One got me with its claws. It’s stopped bleeding.”

Jaskier shifted to get a look at it. He made a small hurt sound and pressed them together. Eskel tucked him into the crook of his shoulder and pet the soft brown locks. Wrapped his other arm around Jaskier’s waist. Held him.

“Jaskier where were those men taking you?” He asked again after Jaskier had melted into his embrace.

“To town.” He said. A clipped answer. Telling him to drop it. 

There were lots of things Jaskier didn’t talk about. His parents. A few winters he’d spent alone. What had happened before Yennifer found him last fall. The abundance of tiny faded scars that Geralt didn’t recognize from before they’d reunited.

When Jaskier asked you to drop it, you dropped it. Because he gave everything else freely and everyone was allowed their secrets.

“Jaskier you were scared.” He said anyway.

Jaskier squished himself further into the embrace.

“It’s fine. They would have let me go anyway.”

“Jaskier if your definition of fine includes being kidnapped we might need to reevaluate.”

“Yours includes being poisoned by a wyvern and almost dying from dehydration.”

“And I survived. So it’s fine.”

“And I escaped. So it’s fine.”

“You were scared.”

“Yes we live in very scary times Eskel. I’m sorry I don’t met your expectations of the fearless fucking bard ok?” Bitterness laced his tone. He tried to pull back.

“No that’s not-” He pushed him back against his chest and buried his nose in his hair. “You were scared and you tried to hide it.”

Jaskier sighed into his shoulder, his arms loosely wrapping around his back. “So what Eskel. I’m scared all the fucking time and that doesn’t change anything.”

“About what?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter about what because there’s nothing to be done.” He turned his head and tried to pull away again.

He put his hand under Jaskier’s thighs and lifted him off the ground, asking him to wrap his legs around him.

He did, if begrudgingly, and wrapped his hands around his neck.

“Tell me anyway?”

“Why?” from this new position he could see Jaskier’s face scrunched up. He kissed the lines to soften them.

“Because I don’t like it when you suffer in silence.” He crouched pulling out his bedroll and unfurled it best he could one handed between the fire and the stump. “I love you Jaskier. Please tell me.”

Jaskier buried his head in his shoulder and didn’t respond. That was fine. He didn’t particularly want Jaskier looking at him when he still looked like this. And he’d hold him all night if that’s what Jaskier needed to feel safe. He could wait.

“Every time one of you leaves I worry I’ll never see you again.” Jaskier whispered.

He knew. They all felt that way. Which year would be their last? Who might they lose this year?

Jaskier knew that too. There was nothing to do but live with that fear. Or love no one at all.

They’d all tried that. Now they were trying this. This was much nicer.

He tried to make the rumbling noise, purring, that Jaskier loved.

Jaskier squeezed him tighter when he succeeded. That made it easier to keep going.

“And those men?”

Jaskier shook his head.

He made himself purr louder.

“They were some cuckhold’s knights. Escorting me back there to execute me.”

The purring stopped. His chest was too hollow.

They were going to kill Jaskier.

“Eskel! Eskel calm down!” Jaskier had pulled back and was trying to make eye contact.

He didn’t want him to look at him. Not now. He didn’t know if his eyes were still black and his scar and they were going to kill Jaskier. If he hadn’t been here they would have killed Jaskier-

“Eskel!” There were warm hands on his face and eyes looking at him and those eyes and those hands would have been dead and cold. “Eskel I’m fine! I’m in your arms and I’m safe and alive! They wouldn’t even have done it Eskel! Hell they didn’t even bother tying me up! I’m fine Eskel! Please just breathe!”

He inhaled.

Campfire, ghoul guts, scorpion and Jaskier. Jaskier. All around him. In his arms. Warm and safe.

He exhaled so he could inhale him again. 

“Good. That’s better. Thank you. Thank you Eskel.”

“They were going to kill you.”

“No Eskel. They were going to let me go. Or I’d slip away when we got to town. They didn’t even bother tying me up. I asked them not to and they just agreed. Because they wanted to hear me play. They weren’t going to turn me in Eskel. It was obvious.”

“You were scared.” He pressed their foreheads together.

“Yeah. But not really of them. They were mostly nice.”

He lowered them onto the bedroll. He didn’t think he should be standing. He ran one hand under the back of Jaskier’s shirt onto the bare skin underneath. He shivered.

He could just barely feel the countless tiny scars. Geralt hadn’t recognized them. But they were small like they’d happened a lifetime ago.

Or been magicked away. As best Yennifer could.

She’d never explained where she’d found him. Jaskier had asked them not to push.

So they hadn’t pushed.

“Is it a story about scars Jaskier?”

“Yeah.”

“Will you tell me?”

He swallowed.

“Will you tell Geralt?”

“No. Not unless you want me to.”

“Don’t. He already feels terrible about the mountain and if he thinks-” He cut himself off.

“I won’t tell him Jaskier.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Jaskier took a shuttering breath in. Eskel could feel every stutter under his fingers. Jaskier snuggled into him.

“Nilfgard was looking for Ciri and Geralt. And well. They didn’t find them.”

“They found you.” Jaskier nodded.

“And then Yen found me. So it all worked out in the end.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well I wouldn’t have fit in at Kaer Morhen without at least a few scars right? You’re eyes look better now. Are you feeling better?”

“I’m fine.” Jaskier gave him a look. He grimaced. “Potion’s mostly worn off yes.”

Jaskier shuffled his hips closer. “Shall we see if the, hmmm, side effects have worn off yet?”

“I’m not going to be able to get hard for a few more hours at least.”

“Hmm that sounds like a challenge Eskel.” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows. And then his hips.

“We’re right on the road.” He pointed out as Jaskier began working on his neck.

“It’s late and you’ll hear anyone coming. If we get caught its one hundred percent because you wanted to.”

“I don’t want to get caught Jaskier. I don’t appreciate the implication.” Jaskier was somehow undoing his armor both frustratingly easily and infuriatingly slowly.

“You got pretty darn excited when Geralt found us in the keep. And Lambert. Don’t think I don’t remember you asking them to join in.” He lifted Eskel’s armor off his chest and immediately began relearning its every contour and plane. 

“That’s different. You’re ours.” Jaskier groaned. He felt it under his hands. He wanted to undress Jaskier but there was a chill in the air and they had hours to go. So he settled for feeling every one of Jaskier’s noises under his hands.

It felt nice.

“Yes. I’m yours. Fuck Eskel. I’m yours.” Jaskier rutted lightly against him. Already hard.

“When was the last time you did this?” He began teasing at Jaskier’s neck.

“Not since- Fuck Eskel.” He’d run his hands up to Jaskier’s nipples and tugged at the dark hair that surrounded them. “Since Geralt departed.”

“His loss.” 

“And your gain.” Jaskier remarked.

“Yep. Do you need an escort to your competition?”

“You’d risk the drama of a town full of bards for me?”

“If it means I get to stay with you a bit longer, I suppose I could risk it.”

“Oh Fuck Eskel. You say the most romantic things.”

Eskel lowered his hand under the laces of Jaskier’s trousers. Jaskier gasped at his touch. “Staying for the competition might be difficult though, I don’t think I could stand to share you with strangers. I’m not as… open as Geralt in that regard.” He moved his hand and Jaskier made the most delightful noises twitching into the small space between them.

Jaskier kissed his scar. “If you stayed you wouldn’t have to.”

He groaned and his cock gave a valiant response against the potions dampening.

Jaskier would be his? Just his? Even if just for a little while?

“Then I’ll stay. And I promise you’ll have no lack of excitement from me.” He loosened Jaskier’s laces and pulled him free. “It’s a good thing you didn’t run into me in Posada Jaskier.”

He laughed around the exclamations of pleasure. “I’d have driven you mad.”

“Yes.” Jaskier drove him mad even now. At 18? He’d have been near insufferable. He pushed Jaskier’s shoulders down onto the bedroll lifting his hips to his face and swallowed his length whole.

Jaskier came with a sudden shout.

He’d missed that taste. That smell.

“But that’s not why.” He said licking his lips.

He crawled over top of Jaskier covering him. When he was done Jaskier was going to smell of him and him alone. No one else. Not even Geralt.

Jaskier hummed questioningly under him.

He began rubbing Jaskier down in a pseudo massage. He just wanted to cover Jaskier in him. In his body, in his scent. Wanted to be covered in him too. 

Jaskier was definitely going to test his bodies required recovery time from a potion tonight. It was only fair he tested Jaskier's recovery time as well.

“I’d have brought you back to Kaer Morhen and had you every which way over every surface.”

Jaskier giggled as his hands tickled over his sides. “You already did that Eskel.”

“Hm.” He agreed sucking a bruise into his neck. “But. I’m not like Geralt. I wouldn’t have shared.”

Jaskier shuttered underneath him and not from the cold.

“I’d have had you. Let them smell you. Let them know what they were missing. Hell I’d have even let them watch.”

Jaskier groaned. Thinking about it.

“But I’d never let them touch. Cause you were mine. And that meant no one else could have you.”

“I’m not very good at monogamy Eskel.” He laughed.

“I’d have taught you how to excel at it Lark.” 

Jaskier inhaled sharply and eyes blown wide by darkness and lust found his. He’d never used that pet name before. Not out loud. Jaskier seemed to like it given how his face turned into reverent longing. That was an odd reaction to a pet name actually. Hm.

Jaskier’s hands were shaking slightly when they came up to cup his face. They didn’t feel cold but he’d put more wood on the fire soon. Just in case.

“Can you? Teach me? Just until we have to part ways.” There were tears building in the corners of his eyes and he readied himself to catch them if they fell. “Show me what it’d be like to have my heart so filled by you there’s no room for anyone else.”

The last remnants of potion were gone from his mouth. He smiled. He leaned down for a kiss.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wow yall made it! Great work. Let me know if you liked it! Positive feedback has already turned this fic into a mini series after all.
> 
> If you need some more excellent fics might i suggest the lovely anarchycox who made this fic a reality? Go send her some love.
> 
> I'm abluescarfonwaston on tumblr if you want to swing over there and say hi! Keep your stick on the ice yall. We're all in this together.


End file.
